


Drunk in Love

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Shots, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: i just wanted to write something porn-y bc it’s been a long time since I have and jj gave me the body shots prompt so here we are lol.





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something porn-y bc it’s been a long time since I have and jj gave me the body shots prompt so here we are lol.

Jongin isn't entirely sure how he ended up here. One minute he's out dancing with Sehun on the floor and the next there's talk about body shots and now Jongin is spread halfway across the table of their little booth, something wet and sticky against his shoulder, Jongdae's half-spilled drink, maybe, and Baekhyun's obnoxious giggling in his ear. Baekhyun is probably the most drunk of them all and he's leering, a little, as he sprinkles salt up the column of Jongin's throat.

The pounding of some remixed pop song is loud in Jongin's ears and it feels hot, too hot, in the nightclub, especially with all of his friends staring down at him because somehow, Jongin has ended up on the receiving end of a body shot. He blinks a few times, tries to clear his mind, and he's not really that drunk at all, lucid enough that he could stop this, if he really wanted. Jongin isn't sure that he wants to, not when his eyes find Chanyeol's, clear as day and more intense than anything, looking back at Jongin like he's the only person in the club.

"C'mon already," Zitao hollars somewhere to Jongin's left and then someone else, Lu Han, maybe, Jongin can't quite tell from here, is shoving a shot glass into Chanyeol's hand.

It's Chanyeol who reaches out to press the lime between Jongin's lips and Jongin shudders from the touch of his fingers, like it's suddenly dropped a few degrees in the room, and he's sure his heart is starting to beat louder than the music. Jongin's done body shots before, once with Soojung in high school which hadn't ended well, and more times than he'd like to admit with Sehun, because it'd been fun when they were younger and some of the girls they'd met found it entertaining.

With Chanyeol, though, it's different, and Jongin isn't entirely sure why. He never felt this anxious when it was Sehun, or this hot, like he's burning up from the inside when Chanyeol finally leans down to lick up the salt on his neck. His tongue is warm, too warm, and wonderfully slick and it feels good, the way he sucks lightly at Jongin's skin and licks up the little grains of salt, going so slowly it's like he's aiming to get them one-by-one. But he pulls back so suddenly it leaves Jongin a little winded, and he watches as Chanyeol downs the shot of tequila, and dives almost immediately back into suck the lime from between Jongin's teeth.

He can just barely feel Chanyeol's lips against his around the lime and maybe Jongin is more drunk than he thought because he's thinking about kissing Chanyeol for real, spitting the lime out and pulling him in to taste him properly. He doesn't get the chance to do it, though, because a few seconds later Chanyeol draws away, licking his lips as he stares at Jongin unwaveringly. Jongin pushes the lime out of his mouth with his tongue and gasps, his head heavy and arousal starting to pool in his groin.

That can't be good, and he should stop all of this right now, but Baekhyun says, "Remember the dare was for at _least_ five shots!!"

Jongin doesn't remember this dare, but Chanyeol clearly looks like he doesn't want to lose. No one ever wants to lose against Baekhyun, who comes up with the most humiliating things to do if someone doesn't keep up their end of the bargain. Jongin recalls the time Sehun had to wear women's underwear for a week which was traumatizing for Jongin especially since they're roommates and he never wanted to see his friend in a lacy bra, ever, and there was the one when Baekhyun had suggested Jongin was definitely flexible enough to suck his own dick and made him record himself trying to do it. Jongin likes to live life pretending that never happened and vows to one day delete the copy he'd unfortunately given to Baekhyun and hope he didn't make a hundred extras.

He's startled out of his humiliating thoughts at the sound of Chanyeol's low voice in his ear, just the sound of his name. He jerks back and blinks up at him and Chanyeol looks momentarily concerned before he huffs out an amused laugh.

"Do you still want to..." he says, gesturing at Jongin's neck and Jongin feels himself flush all over as he nods and hopes he doesn't looks eager as he actually is. It's not so bad, this whole body shot thing, and Chanyeol makes it...makes it feel a lot better than it ever has before. So he doesn't mind, and he'd like to help Chanyeol win at Baekhyun's own games, anyway.

"Go ahead," he says finally, giving Chanyeol and everyone still watching verbal confirmation. He settles back against the table more comfortably, this time swinging his legs across the surface so he's lying back properly and Chanyeol's eyes grow a little wide as he stares down at him.

"Do it like this!" Sehun shouts, and he's suddenly pushing the black tank top that Jongin's wearing up his stomach to bunch just underneath his armpits. Jongin shivers from the chill the greets his exposed skin, and laughs at the catcalls the sound around him, and he can't recognize all the voices, figures other people in the club have noticed what's going on and come to take a look. Jongin isn't entirely drunk enough that it doesn't make him flush a little bit, but he knows he's got a great body, so it doesn't bother him too much. Besides, all he cares about is the heated look in Chanyeol's eyes and the way he's slowly working them up his stomach and chest.

Sehun spills salt in a messy trail above Jongin's navel and it tickles a little, causing him to laugh again, hiding behind his hand until Sehun shoves it away to push another slice of lime into his mouth again. Jongin wants to say something about him being extremely helpful but he can't do much of anything with the lime in his mouth, instead just watches as Kyungsoo pours Chanyeol another shot and hands it to him.

It's the same process but this time it's probably worse. Chanyeol's mouth on his stomach feels hotter, better, and more sensitive, and Jongin groans low in his throat, muffled around the lime, when Chanyeol gently bites into the flesh before smoothing over the mark with the flat of his tongue. He can feel Chanyeol's lips curl in a smirk against his skin, his body trembling as Chanyeol licks around his navel long after the salt is gone, and Jongin has to yank him up with fingers fisted in his hair to get him to continue.

The shot goes down quickly, Chanyeol wincing slightly at the taste, but then Jongin is pulling him in with the hand still in his hair and Chanyeol goes easily for the lime. Only this time Jongin is bold enough to go for that kiss, spitting the lime out after a moment and keeping Chanyeol in place with his grip, their gazes locked together as Jongin closes the space between them. The hollers get louder and he's pretty sure he hears Lu Han wolf whistling at them, and that has Chanyeol kissing him back, harder, nipping his lower lip as Jongin tugs on his hair.

Just as Jongin starts to really get into it, blood rushing down to his cock, Chanyeol's pulled back by a smug looking Baekhyun. "Three more to go, loverboy," he says and slides another shot glass toward Chanyeol.

Jongin would much rather just continue making out, his pants starting to feel a little too tight with his arousal, but Chanyeol is pushing up his shirt with one hand and tipping salt over one of Jongin's nipples. He definitely isn't expecting that, but he's not interested in stopping either, gasping loud as Chanyeol's hot mouth sucks around him.

" _Shit_ ," he says, only then realizing they've completely forgotten about the lime, but that seems irrelevant compared to the way Jongin's body feels as Chanyeol flicks his tongue over his hardened nipple and Jongin arches his back into the touch. "Chanyeol--"

That seems to shake Chanyeol back to reality, blinding reaching for the shot and downing it once again. Jongin's grabs the front of his shirt and leans up to kiss him, and it's even more frantic than before, wet and hot and making Jongin's head spin. When they pull apart, they're both breathing extra hard, and Jongin grabs the nearest glass that actually has something in it and tips it back. It's definitely not what he ordered, burning down his throat, but Chanyeol is kissing him again the second he sets the glass back down which makes it better.

A hand trails up Jongin's stomach, calloused fingertips brushing across the softness of his abs and drawing a shaky breath from Jongin's mouth that Chanyeol easily swallows. Chanyeol's touch is like fire, unyielding and merciless as one continues up his chest and the other cups the back of Jongin's neck, drawing him up and back from the table, making it easier for Chanyeol to kiss him without bending so far down. Jongin reciprocates with vigor, dizzy from the taste of lime and tequila on Chanyeol's lips, from the heat of his touch and the drumming in his ears that remind him they're most definitely not alone. It's not so hard to forget, when Chanyeol is so good at commanding all his attention, when all Jongin really wants is to climb off the table and drag him out of the club, somewhere, anywhere, even if the fact that they _are_ in public makes everything more thrilling, makes Jongin harder.

He is hard now, and it must be so obvious when Chanyeol lays him back down on the table to move onto the fourth shot. Chanyeol's getting sloppier, the drinks catching up to him, and Jongin's erection makes him uncaring about anything other than Chanyeol dipping his tongue against his skin, licking at the salt and the slight dampness of sweat. Chanyeol seems to forget entirely about the shot this time, too busy laving his tongue up Jongin's sternum before delving back down to suck at his other nipple. Jongin moans into his fist, his eyes clenching shut as Chanyeol's teeth catch over his collarbone, his fingertips rubbing over a sensitive nipple.

"' _Jongin_ ," he says, barely above a whisper, but it rings louder than anything else in the booming club and it's that, maybe, the sound of his name in Chanyeol's voice, the fervency of his gaze as he pulls up to look down at him, that has Jongin giving into the pleasure building inside of him. It should be embarrassing, coming like this, untouched in his pants like a fucking teenager, but Jongin's whole body is thrumming with the sensation and it feels amazing, even in his hazy, inebriated state.

Chanyeol gaze is wide-eyed now, his mouth a little slack, and it's clear he knows what just happened, and Jongin is torn between letting shame take over him or finally just climbing off the table and dragging Chanyeol away from this whole mess, maybe see if he can get Jongin hard again, actually touch him this time and--

He's on his feet before he knows it, a hand grasping for Chanyeol's wrist, and they're weaving through the crowd with Baekhyun's harrowed, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" trailing after them. The club bathroom isn't exactly the most romantic of spots, but Jongin is far past caring and all he wants is Chanyeol for himself, away from the catcalls and the intrigued stares.

Chanyeol is the one to push Jongin up against the wall of an empty stall the second the door shuts and the lock is latched in place. "Did you really just--" he asks, full of wonder as he searches Jongin's eyes and glances down at his crotch.

"Shut up," Jongin mumbles, embarrassment clearer now that they're alone and Chanyeol is staring at him so openly, "it's all your fault anyway."

"Fuck, Jongin," Chanyeol say and his hands find his hips, pull him in close, and Jongin gasps because he can feel that Chanyeol is hard, too, and god, it feels good to know that he wasn't the only one. "I'll take the blame, that was so hot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol says, and that's when Jongin thinks they've spent enough time talking. He pushes Chanyeol into the adjacent wall with an echoing thud and kisses the surprised yelp out of his mouth. Chanyeol's hands fist into his shirt, pulling and pulling, and Jongin wouldn't be surprised if it's all stretched out of shape the next time he tries to put it on. They make out messily and Jongin is running on the high from his earlier orgasm, rushing throughout his veins. So when Chanyeol ruts up against his hip, Jongin only hesitates a second before he drops to his knees and deftly undoes his jeans.

"Christ," Chanyeol hisses as Jongin gets a hand around him, stroking him firmly to full hardness. He stares up at Chanyeol from under his lashes, watches as Chanyeol watches _him_ , and he's clearly struggling to keep his eyes open and not just lean his head back against the wall and let Jongin work. He wants to watch, so Jongin makes a show of it, the alcohol making him braver than normal because he hasn't exactly done this that many times before.

But Chanyeol is responsive, very much so, and that makes it easier. His deep, low moans encourage Jongin to lick a stripe up the underside of his cock, swirl his tongue around the head before sucking him past his lips. Hands slip into Jongin's hair, pushing sweat-damp bangs from his face, and Jongin appreciates the gentleness of his touch as his lips stretch around Chanyeol's cock, taking him in as far as he can and wrapping a hand around the base where he can't fit.

"You're so good," Chanyeol breathes, his hips stuttering and chest heaving, "I'm not gonna last."

"Then come already," Jongin pulls back long enough to say, and the hoarseness of his voice makes Chanyeol groan so loudly the sound seems to bounce off the walls. He tugs Jongin back in with his hands in his hair and Jongin complies, sucking him down until his lips meet his fingers and pressing his tongue into the slit as he draws back.

That seems to be enough for Chanyeol, who only manages a short warning that melds into another deep sound of pleasure before he comes into Jongin's mouth. Jongin swallows with a slight wince and gives the head of Chanyeol's cock a few slow licks until Chanyeol is all but shaking and pushing him away with a low whimper.

It makes Jongin laugh as he rises to his feet and then Chanyeol is pulling him into one more kiss, long and lingering, until Jongin is gasping instead of laughing and Chanyeol looks smug when he pulls back.

"So," Chanyeol says as he does up his jeans and unlocks the stall door, "do you wanna get out of here?"

Jongin grins at him and grabs his hand. "Sounds like a plan," he says, and follows Chanyeol out of the club.

 

 

 

 

Jongin wakes to a pounding headache and a familiar bedroom that isn't his own. It takes him a few minutes but he realizes it's Chanyeol's room; Chanyeol's deep blue bedsheets, Chanyeol's rilakkuma plushies shoved into the corner of bed against the wall, Chanyeol's guitars resting against the opposite wall, Chanyeol's phone on the bedside table. The next thing he notices is that he's entirely naked under the sheets, but that isn't so much a surprise as the remnants of last night filter through his foggy mind.

Jesus, Jongin thinks as he climbs out of bed, he's never drinking again.

He finds his underwear and what seems to be one of Chanyeol's shirts lying on the floor and pulls them on before wandering out into the hall. There's the smell of coffee in the air so he heads into the kitchen and Chanyeol is standing in front of the stove in nothing but a pair of boxers and Jongin's mouth goes dry at the sight.

"Hey," he says, his voice coming out like a croak, and Chanyeol whirls around to face him. "Morning."

"Good morning," Chanyeol says, smiling at him, but it's not quite as bright as usual, a little grey around the corners. "Do you want some water? I don't know about you but I have a killer hangover."

"Water would be great," Jongin says and Chanyeol leaves the stove to get him a glass and fill it up. Their fingers brush when Chanyeol hands him the glass, and it's Chanyeol who quickly retreats like Jongin's burned him. Jongin frowns, but he gulps the water down first before making any hasty accusations. Last night is vivid in his mind now, the body shots at the club, the making out in the stall, the way Chanyeol had looked at him when he'd fucked him after they'd made it back to his apartment, the way he'd felt, strong and secure, arms around Jongin's waist as they fell asleep. He remembers everything. From the way that Chanyeol is acting, he probably does, too, but Jongin isn't sure...

He's surprised when it's Chanyeol who brings it up, stirring at whatever's on the stove and not looking at Jongin, "About last night, I don't know if--"

"I remember," Jongin cuts over him, "I wasn't drunk enough to not know what was going on."

Chanyeol pauses then turns around to look at him but he doesn't say anything for a moment so Jongin continues, clutching at the glass in his hands like it's a lifeline, "I could have stopped you, if I wanted to. But I didn't want to. I didn't have to come home with you, but I wanted to."

"You wanted to," Chanyeol repeats and when Jongin nods, he seems to finally relax, the tension in his shoulders easing away. "You really wanted to?"

Jongin laughs. "If I regretted anything, I probably would have snuck out instead of coming in here to talk to you about it," he says and he hesitates a moment before taking a step closer to Chanyeol. "I liked it. Everything. And I might be considering buying Baekhyun a gift because without that stupid dare I don't know if--"

His words are muffled into Chanyeol's mouth because suddenly they're kissing, and wow, _wow_ , this is a hundred times better when Jongin isn't drunk. Chanyeol's mouth fits so perfectly against his, plush lower lip and slick tongue working into his mouth, and he makes this tiny noise that sounds almost like relief in the back of his throat. Jongin releases one hand from the glass to slide up the back of Chanyeol's neck and clutch into his hair and he lets out a ragged moan as Chanyeol only kisses him harder, deeper, like he's trying to replace every one of their drunken kisses from last night with this one.

Jongin thinks he wouldn't mind that at all, but his head is still throbbing and he doesn't want to accidentally drop the glass and have it shatter all over their feet so he reluctantly pulls away, sweeping his tongue over his lips and enjoying the way Chanyeol blatantly stares.

"I'm guessing that means this...this is okay?" Jongin says, because he has to be sure. There was no time to talk about feelings yesterday, when everything was in the heat of the moment, but Jongin knows he would not have done what he did last night with anyone but Chanyeol. It was so good because it was Chanyeol. And he has to know, even if he has his suspicions, that Chanyeol feels the same way about this that he does.

"Yes," Chanyeol laughs, "god, _yes_ ," and he's plucking the glass out of Jongin's hand and setting it aside onto the counter before crowding Jongin up against the fridge.

"Good," Jongin says, grinning, and he cups Chanyeol's face in his hands and kisses him again.


End file.
